Heaven's Door
by headup-gorgeous
Summary: "Never in all his 108 years had he felt more alive than when he was just sitting next to her. Without knowing it, every part of her called out to him." oneshot:edward-centre


**Title: **Heaven's Door

**Rating:** PG-15

**Genre[s]:** drabble, romance, one-shot, character-centre

**Spoiler[s]:** Based on movie-verse, so some spoilers.

**Influence:** "Breathing" - Lifehouse.

Bella Swan had bewitched him the moment that she set foot in that classroom, every undead nerve in his body became utterly focused on this pale, dark featured girl. Never in all his 108 years had he felt more alive than when he was just sitting next to her. Without knowing it, every part of her called out to him, the blood racing through her veins, the quick dart of her eyes over to him. It did nothing to quell the burning urge that raged through him.. Thinking back over his life, the only need that was anywhere close to this was the lust for blood and even over his many decades he had learned to repress the urge for human blood. Being around her though, made him feel like a fledging again, uncontrollable and insatiable.

Thinking back to that first meeting, he wasn't sure if his first instinct was to bite her or take her; both of which he was sure weren't decent things to do when interacting with a human. In an effort to calm his volatile urges he went to look into her mind. Usually the thoughts of any teenage human were enough of a distraction to drive away instinct and feelings, other than disgust and annoyance. But as he sought her out above the fray he was genuinely puzzled when he found nothing. He had known empty headed adolescents and stoners but this was something completely different; like nothing he had ever felt before. It was like sinking into inky, peaceful, darkness. With blank minds, a random thought could race by followed instantly by emptiness, but this girl; Bella true to her name in every way allowed him to slip mercifully into the lapping silence, relaxing. He felt her move to sit next to him, his control slipped; a slippery slope as he felt the tightening closer and closer to the edge of sanity. His delving into her subconscious left his other senses free to roam, the bloodlust and want back full force. That was his first encounter with Bella Swan though it certainly would not be the last.

It took him longer than he thought to get himself back under control, enough to go back to school and be "around" her. When he thought about her, as cliché as it sounded the rest of the world just seemed to fade away. As long as he stayed far enough from her he could control his needs while still able to relax into her and slowly he found himself starting to follow her in hopes of reaching that place. The closest thing to a drug induced high he was ever going to attain.

He never attempted nor thought about trying to involve himself into her life, just content to watch her from the outside almost as if sometimes having through her.

But all that changed that one night he rescued her.

While he wouldn't give up anything to go back to how they were, at the time he was content. Just watching her the way that he saw it was that she was the closest to heaven that he was ever going to get. Shockingly enough he could see himself just watching her, until the end of time.

Still he found himself watering her, knowing full well that she knew and to an extent could know why. She thought it was solely because he couldn't read her mind. Like he would need to just her mind or face to know what she was feeling, she may as well broadcast her feelings in HD to everyone. Admittedly in the beginning he felt uneasy about not reading her thoughts, yet that was when he first caught himself watching her face but it became so much more than that as Edward realized he was hopelessly enraptured by the way her emotions expressed themselves, how utterly human they were.

The way her gaze darted downward when shy.

The gentle dusting of light pink on her cheeks when embarrassed.

Or his favorite one, when she was nervous. The way she bit and teased her lower lip until it puffed up and darkened in color until her usually pale lips were ruby almost to the color of blood, all the Heaven's damning him, but at the moment he had never wanted anything more..

But being around her, a human was something he hadn't done since being turned. It seemed that he could feel things that he hadn't felt since before he died. There were times when he listened to her heartbeat; he could almost imagine that there were two. Bella was the closest that heaven that he was ever going to be.


End file.
